Dagger Gets Her Driver's License
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: *Giggles*That's right, the title says it all, read the funniest way of Dagger getting her License, please give it some Reviews.


Dagger Gets Her Driver's License  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
  
PRELUDE: Hello and once again I'm Hinobuo Sakachi and this time we're gonna take Dagger on a little driving test. I got this idea from when Black Waltz was chasing the FF9 team when they were trying to escape to South Gate and get to Lindblum. Lets just say a little birdie gave me the idea, just kidding. So in other words Dagger is about to get her license in order to drive a car. And I hope you enjoy this fic.  
Characters: Dagger and Zidane.  
  
Story  
  
In Alexandria Dagger heads over to the DMV to get her driver's license, she has just finished the written test and is now ready for the driving test.  
Dagger: Well I guess I'm ready.  
Dagger walks outside and meets her teacher.  
Teacher: Hello my name is  
Dagger: No I can't wait for introductions..I just wanna get started.  
Teacher: Alright.  
Both of them get in a car.  
Dagger: Ok I'm ready.  
Teacher: Ok first you always have make sure that your seatbelt is on.  
Both of them put on their seatbelt.  
Teacher: Good.  
He writes down on his clipboard.  
Dagger: Can we start driving now?  
Teacher: Of course we can, now just turn on the ignition.  
Dagger turns the keys and turns on the car.  
Teacher: Good, now check both ways and then when ready press on the gas pedal.  
Dagger looks both ways and slams down on the gas pedal, the car starts speeding forward at a fast pace.  
Teacher: ACK! What are you doing!  
Dagger: You said step on the pedal.  
Teacher: YEAH BUT NOT ALL THE WAY DOWN! STOP THE CAR PLEASE STOP IT!  
Dagger: Ok.  
Dagger slams on the breaks and comes to a halt.  
Teacher: Ok, that's not how you do it, your supposed to press on the gas slightly not all the way down.  
Dagger: OOOOHHHH I'm sorry, I didn't know about that.  
Teacher: Lets just continue. Now we'll practice on passing lanes, now carefully driver forward.  
Dagger: Ok.  
Dagger presses on the gas pedal a little bit and moves forward. The car moves slowly forward.  
Teacher: A little faster.  
Dagger: But you said to....  
Teacher: Yes but not all the way though.  
Dagger: Oh I see.  
Dagger presses the gas pedal half way.  
Teacher: There, that's better now remember you have to signal your passing.  
Dagger: Ok I got it.  
Dagger turns on the left signal and turns, then a car collides into her.  
Teacher: WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN ON THE SIGNAL!  
Dagger: I did look.  
The Teacher looks at the lever for the turn signal.  
Teacher: Hhhhhmmmmm.  
What they both know was that the light bulb in the turn signal was burned out.  
~Moments Later~  
Teacher: (Please god don't let anything happen to me with this girl please!)  
Dagger: How am I doing so far?  
Teacher: Um, pretty so and so.  
Dagger sees something in the middle of the road and slams both feet on the brakes, the car comes to a fast halt.  
Teacher: AAAHHH WHAT NOW?  
Dagger: Look in front of you?  
The teacher looks in front of the car.  
Teacher: So? It's just a baby chocobo, what about it?  
Dagger: We could've ran over the poor little thing.  
Teacher:..Look when we're on the road there's bound to be animals and....  
Dagger: But we could've killed such a cute baby.  
Chocobo: K-WEH!  
Everything starts shaking.  
Teacher: I hope that's not what I think it is.  
A big Chocobo appears and starts running towards the car.  
Teacher: RUN AWAY NOW!  
Dagger: But I though we couldn't drive that fast though?  
Teacher: There are sometimes were you do, and now is a good time NOW DO IT NOW!  
Dagger turns the car around and slams on the pedal and drives off, the chocobo runs as fast as it can to catch up to them.  
Teacher: Please let that thing be gone please let it be gone PLEASE!  
Dagger: Let what be gone?  
Teacher: That big chocobo that's chasing US!  
Dagger:.......  
Soon the chocobo stops chasing them.  
Teacher: Phew We're safe now we'll parallel park now.  
Dagger: ok.  
Teacher: Now first of all you'll have to slow down and move into a parking space and then come to a complete stop.  
Dagger: ok.  
Dagger finds a parking space and parks there.  
Teacher: Good now remember to put on the parking brakes.  
Dagger:....Parking brakes?  
Teacher: You mean?  
The car starts rolling forward.  
Teacher: GULP AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
Soon they start rolling down a hill and crash into another car.  
Dagger: um whoops.  
Teacher:..THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT, I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!  
Dagger: What do you mean?  
Teacher: I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR TEACHER YOUR CRAZY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.  
He writes on the clipboard and stamps the words Pass on it, he hands her the paper.  
Teacher: THERE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST DON'T SEE ME EVER AGAIN!  
The Teacher jumps out of the car and runs off screaming.  
Dagger: Wow what a nice man.  
She heads back to the DMV and gets her license.  
Dagger: Well, that wasn't so bad.  
Dagger walks outside and sees Zidane.  
Zidane: Hey Dagger! How did the test go?  
Dagger: Well I passed and got my license.  
Dagger shows Zidane the license.  
Zidane: Well congratulations Dagger you can drive now.  
Dagger: Great now I can start my job!  
~Meanwhile somewhere in Alexandria~  
Teacher: I hope to never see her again......TAXI!  
A taxi stops in front of him, he gets in.  
Teacher: Take me to the Alexandria Hotel.  
Driver: Alrighty.  
They both start moving.  
Teacher: (Wait that voice)  
The Teacher looks at the nameplate.  
Teacher: Your driver for today is....no....no.....it's YOU!  
The driver looks at the teacher-revealing Dagger.  
Dagger: OH HELLO AGAIN!  
Teacher:.....NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: I knew that would be a little entertaining. But it goes to show you that well, some people may be use to flying Airships like how Dagger did when she tried to escape from Black Waltz. I hope you had time reading this. And remember to give it some reviews. See you next time.  



End file.
